Light and Darkness
by Artemisa
Summary: A/U LOTR and Dragonlance crossover. mainly about elves. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

DISLAMER: I don´t owe any of this characters, that´s obvious ^_^

This is a topic that I´ve in mind since I first read Dragonlance and LOTR. Is about Legolas and his meeting with Dalamar the Dark mainly. And is a totally alternative universe, here Raistlin is alive and he keeps in touch with his twin and friends and he isn´t a black mage, but a neutral one,and nothing in all the saga has happened ( only the meeting of the companions, Raistlin´s Test and his meet with his student Dalamar)  and Legolas isn´t in the fellowship but his friends are the hobbits, Estel, Boromir, Gandalf... And all the characters are suppose to live in the same place, continent, planet, whatever.

If the idea of 2 (or more) yaoi couple freaks you, better don´t read this. And if you´re expecting  explicit sex, you can wait until the End of the World, because here isn´t any.  And sorry about my bad writing, but English isn´t my first  language ^_^. Hope you enjoy! By the way, I´m open to all comments, critics, suggestions...

Chapter One

Council

            The entire planet was living a difficult situation, the forces of evil wanted to take control of all the races, so all of them were in an inconstant war, the travelers always risks their lives just to try to get one city to another. The Solamnia Knights where fighting against them, but their pride was to high to help other creatures different of humans, and so they were turning to be a danger more than a help. So each city was suspicious with every stranger. 

Mirkwood was one of the most important nations in the planet, despite their continue fight against orcs and other creatures of evil. And because it was an elven city, it also was one of the most secretive cities known for it´s beauty , and for the clever yet elegant king Tharanduil, and his beautiful and skillful archer son Legolas. They rule the city together, without competition, envy or conspiracy. Legolas usually went to the councils and meetings with other cities and races and commands the army, while Tharanduil was in charge of the economy and interior politics. And because one of this meetings, Legolas went outside his safe home.

The beautiful prince was riding to Qualinesti for an elve´s  council. Things where going to far, and the elves didn´t want to get involved in an unnecessary and bloody war. He was traveling through the forest, with an escort of fifty elves, so they didn´t have much problems.   At last he made it to one of the great elven cities.

"Welcome to Qualinost, Prince Legolas" said Porthios, the heir to the thrown of Qualinesti " but it is a shame that lately you only come because of business, you know you are loved here" interrupted Gilthanas, his younger brother as he took Legolas´hands and smille cheerfully

" It is my pleasure to be here, and believe, my dear friends, if I could I would come more often, but at this time of war I just can´t" said Legolas with a little smile. He was very stoic, but his childhood friends always manage to steal a little grinn or even a chuckle. 

Porthios looked with a frown at his younger brother because of his modals. Gilthanas turn to look down suddenly finding the floor very interesting. 

"you must be tired my friend" said Porthios looking back at Legolas. Only his eyes showed the happiness he feel for seeing again his best friend, he was as stoic as Legolas, if not more.

"indeed " the prince of Mirkwood said putting a hand on Gilthanas´shoulder, and smile at him, the smile was returned. 

Porthios nood and lead the way inside

*****

Shoikan Grove was noisier than usual, the living-dead were anxious and their screams could be heard miles away. Inside  the Dark Tower, two shadows were sitting in one of the large rooms oblivious to the noise. 

"so the elves are meeting in a council. Mmm? " said a tall and thing figure, his white hair felt on his shoulders, making a deep contrast with his red robes. His elegant fingers taping his lower lip while his golden eyes seemed lost in thoughts .

" what do you thing shalafi?" questioned an even taller figure stand next to the chair, opposite to the first one his long black hair confuses with his dark robes, his also dark eyes looking sad, nostalgic, making his handsome face even more beautiful and etereal. In an unconscious move, he put a bang of hair behind one of his pointed ears.

Raistlin, hearing the voice of his apprentice went out of his mutterings and looking at the melancholic expression on the elf´s face pull him down to him and kissed him deeply.   

To be continued....

Comments, suggestions, critics,? Mail me:   arashi_kitto@hotmail.com


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: Unfortunately  I don´t own any of this

A/N: My first language is not English, sorry for the mistakes. Also, since I don´t like the Solamnia stuff much I don´t know who is the general, or the majors, so I remember some names and well, you´ll see. Reviews are very appreciate in fact PLEASE DO IT!!! and thanks a lot to Savina for the review

Chapter II

Decisions 

            Caramon, Tanis, Flint, Sturm, Riverwind and Gooldmoon were talking in the Last Inn, it was afternoon, and the inn was very crowded. Everyone were talking about the imminent war, everyone was afraid. The atmosphere was heavy, tense, whispers of fear, rage and sadness could be heard. 

The Companions were gathered because Laurana had sent a secret messenger to warn her friends about the elven council, they knew that if the elves didn´t take part in the war, they´ll be loosing very important allies.

" But we don´t know what they will decide. Maybe they are thinking to attack" Caramon said drinking his beer.

"  No, I know how they think. They don´t like wars, and I am sure that they will make the humans or dwarfs responsible of it " Tanis said almost ashamed, being a half elven was harder in times like this. 

"Not necessarily, there are elves who have human friends" 

" You are thinking of Aragorn´s elven friends, right Sturm?"

"Yes, they are royalty, one is the Prince of Mirkwood, and the others are the rulers of Rivendell"

"But will they take part in the war just because of him? I think they will only offer him shelter"

"but he will not take it, he will combat  with his people, if the things I´ve heard about him are true"

" And they are Sturm. I saw him once or twice when I lived in Qualinesti, he went there with Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, I can assure you, he will not hid"

" The only solution I see is to go and speak with the elves then"

"Are you crazy Gooldmoon? We certainly can´t enter in any elven city, and if Laurana is right, the council is taking place in five days. We cannot reach any elven lord now."

" Well, not all of us. But there is someone who might can" Riverwind said this while looking at Tanis " What do think my friend?"

"I..." Tanis hate this, absolutely hate it. If he wasn´t very welcome without war, with it the elves certainly will deny him the entrance. And he will feel the shame, the sadness, and the desperation of being a half elven

"You can´t  ask him this! You know how those elves ..."

" Flint, please, I don´t mind. And I think is the only solution"

" That or asking that crazy wizard a little favor" 

"Please  Riverwind, stop talking of my brother like that" Everyone tensed, every time someone made a bad comment about Raistlin, Caramon act very aggressive. But this time, the situation was very serious, and a lot depended of it.

" No, Raistlin and Dalamar will not help us unless it is convenient for them, sorry Caramon but is the true. I will go this night "

"you can wait until morning"

" no Flint, I have to reach Qualinesti in five days, and the roads aren´t going to help me to arrive faster, as soon as I have news I will let you know" And with that, Tanis stood up and went outside the inn.  Flint stood up five minutes later, and saying he was tired he left. Nobody said nothing, they all knew he will comfort Tanis, he always did ( A/N: Not  that way you hentai!) One by one left the inn, at last, only Gooldmoon and Riverwind remind.

" I really hate to give the idea"

" It was not your fault, we all knew it, even he. But we have to know what the elves will do. "

"I just hope that he will be alright"

*****

            In Qualisti a lonely figure was looking at the sundown.

" I hope Iribeth was able to give the message" Laurana thought " Tanis will know what to do. Oh Gods! What if I am doing wrong? Maybe I am betraying  my own kind."

"Laurana! What are you doing here alone?" Laurana jump, and turned around afraid, although the voice was merry. When she saw her brother Gilthanas , she sight in relive. But Gilthanas didn´t like the anguish face that his sister had.

" Are you alright? You look... afraid"

"It´s nothing, I... I just hate wars. Anyway, wheren´t you with Prince Legolas?" She change the topic to more secure paths, Gilthanas, in other situation would notice it, but he always forget about everything when someone mention his fair friend

" Ah, yes. But, you see, he had to change his clothes. Dinner is going to be served soon, you know" Gilthanas was smiling impishly 

" Yes, but why did he have to go change?" 

"Well, Porthios, he and me were walking in the gardens, since they have so much responsability and all that, they were very tense and I thought a little game will do well, so I push them into one fountain"

Laurana opened her eyes very big, she knew Gilthanas always played those kind of jokes to the stoic fair prince when they were alone, and she enjoyed the light that shined in the eyes of the two elves when they were together. But push Porthios too? He will be in big trouble.

" You know something dear brother? You are dead" 

" I know" said Gilthanas smiling impishly again " but in five days, I will have to act like the son of the Speaker of the Sun" he sight sadly " I jut enjoying this little time"

*****

          Meanwhile in Solamnia, the knights have made a decision. 

" The creatures of evil are getting stronger, and we have rumors about Takhisis knight´s . They might be attacking Palanthas in few months. We can not let this happen. Every traveler is suspicious, you have to interrogate them, no matter what race do they belong. The cities must have at least two regiments of our knights, and everyone who sees suspicious must be arrested. Understood?" said general Derek. All the majors agree. And a time of more confusion, and desperation begun. 

            In the cities, the people started to inculpate their enemies, the jails were full of innocent people, the children were afraid of any stranger, chaos was now common and the dark get deep in the heart of all.

*****

"Damn, that noise again"  It´ve been four days since Tanis left Solance. It was the morning of the first day when he started to heard an uncommon noise. He first thought that someone was following him, but he could´t discover anyone. He traveled out of the road, for he knew that it wasn´t save, not for the orcs, or goblins, but because of the Solamnia Knights. Suddenly a dark figure jump infront of him

"BUUU!"

"What the... " Tanis turn, sword in hand ready to cut the throat of the enemy when he realize who the "enemy" was

" Tas, what are you doing here?!"

" Come on Tanis, breath first. I dind´t mean to scared you like this."

"WHAT are you doing HERE?"

" I was admiring a little silver ring that I found in the morning, when..."

" The ring had not two little emerald shape right?

"Why yes! How did you knew?

"Tas! That was the ring Tika was looking at!

"Well, she is very careless. "

"Tas..."

" Anyway, I heard someone entering your house, I was worry, you know it could be a thief or something" Tanis rolled his eyes "so I went to look, when I realize that it was you I turned to leave, but then Flint entered and you two started talking about going Qualinesti and all that.  I ´ve always wanted to go to Qualinesti, and you always forgot  to tell me when you go, so I decide to ask you if I could go with you, but you seemed very occupied, and well, I didn´t think that you will mind, so I follow and wait the right moment to let you know that I was going with you! " Tas finished with his huge innocent smile. " Well, let´s go"

" No Tas, this is very serious. You can´t come"

" But I can´t return now, we are closer of Qualinesti than Solace, and the roads are dangerous, you could need help" Tanis started to complain but after the last sentence he thought it better. It will be dangerous, not for him, but Tas could be catch for the Solamnia Knights, and they certainly wouldn´t believe him about his "founding things" habit.

" Very well, Tas, you can come, but you are not going to get far than five centimeters of me when we arrived there. Do you understand?

" sure Tanis, now let´s go!!"

TBC....

Please review! Or mail me if you want: arashi_kitto@hotmail.com   


	3. Chapter III

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, except the ones you can't recognize 

Author Notes: First of all, English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. 

Kirsty: I' glad that you are enjoying this and of course there will be A LOT of Dalamar and Raistlin 

Please review, if you are a fanfict writer you know what a review means and if you are not,  do it anyway and make a girl happy

Chapter III

            Everything was peaceful in Qualinesti as the Sun raised on the horizon. In the next three days it was expected that all the members of the council had already arrived, so the council could start.

            Gilthanas was seated on the edge of his balcony looking at the dawn when a noise caught his attention. He look at the direction of the sound and stopped breathing when he saw what was the cause of the sound. The prince of Mirkwood was practicing with his bow in a not so far spot. Elegant as always he was throwing arrows in amazing speed not eve one missing the target. 

            Gilthanas immediately went out of the palace to join the prince, he knew that he must told Legolas about his feelings and it seemed that there wasn't more appropriate moment than this one. 

"Hi there. It's quite early to be awake, don't you think?" he said to the fair archer

"Indeed, but I couldn't sleep longer. What about you?" Legolas had heard him walking to him and had stopped to fired his arrows 

"Same thing" Gilthanas raised his shoulders and came closer "Please continue, I didn't mean to interrupt you"

"I've finished already" Legolas said heading to the trunk of the tree to collect his arrows and a long silence befall. Gilthanas knew that Legolas didn't speak much but he still got nervous when the prince felt silence. 

"Legolas, I need to tell you something" after a long pause Gilthanas decided to break the silence

"Yes?" Legolas' full attention was on Gilthanas 

"I…"

"There you are!" Laurana said emerging from a group of trees followed by Haldir . Gilthanas cursed in a low voice

"What are you doing here so early?" he demanded his sister angrily

"I was looking for you. The twin sons of Lord Elrond are arriving in a few hours and Porthios wants us to be there to greet them" Laurana said without realizing his brother frustration. Haldir, on the other hand, didn't missed  it.

"Well, we better go fast. If not Porthios will be in a very bad humor and that affects everyone" Gilthanas said "See you later Legolas" 

"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Laurana running after her brother

"We meet again young prince" Haldir said approaching Legolas when they were alone

"But it is a shame that is under this circumstances"

"I agree. I hope that we have a chance to talk, but for now I must go and inform my Lady and Lord that their grandsons have arraived" and bowing he left the prince to his thoughts.

            *****

            It was cold in Tower of sorcery of Palanthas and Raistlin trembled as he walk through the corridors heading to his lover room. It had been a long day of hard work and Dalamar as well as him barely had eaten anything or rested. When they finished, Dalamar said he was too tired and went to his room, but Raistlin knew that he was in grief despite what the dark elf could say.

"Dalamar" he called knocking on the door but no answer came, so he entered slowly approaching to the large bed were the form of the fair elf laid. As he get closer he realized that indeed Dalamar was asleep so seating on the bed next to him he put away a lock of dark hair that had fallen across his cheek. The neutral mage frowned when he saw the fresh path of tears.

" Oh Dalamar…" he whispered lifting the light body and embraced him tenderly. Soon he was asleep as well.

            *****

            When Elladan and Elrohir arrived along with Erestor and Glorfindel they found that most of the elven lords were already there. Porthios as solemn as always greet them, but everyone could perceive that he was very happy to see his friends.

"I'm gad that you are here. As well as Legolas it's being quite long since you last visited us"

"We are also happy to be here" Elladan said

"For we missed this place as well" finished Elrohir. Gilthanas smiled, he had always enjoyed watching a twin finishing the sentence of the other

"It seems that we are the last to arrive" Elladan said cheerily

"As always" Legolas teased coming out of nowhere as was his habit

"Last time we weren't the unpunctual" Elrhoir said and then both twins embraced the prince of Mirkwood, the embrace was returned

"But this time you are not the last" Legolas said with a little smile

"Really?" the twins said in unison causing everyone to laugh

"Really" Gilthanas said nodding "we are still waiting to King Lorac, he must be arriving on three days more or less"

"More or less?" Glorfindel asked 

"He didn't send word back. And as you know, every messenger returns with the lords and their guards, it's more save " 

"But come please. It was a long journey and you must be tired"  Porthios said and every one followed him to the palace. The atmosphere was lighted as every time the twins showed up and for a small moment all of them forgot about the imminent council.

TBC…

Don't forget to review


End file.
